guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Golden Skull Strike
This seems a very effective means for dazing, and shutting down monks to a certain degree. Kamahl 08:21, 23 September 2006 (CDT) :Its another Temple Strike except you need an enchantment and it costs 5 less energy and doesnt have a cover condition. (T/ ) 08:51, 23 September 2006 (CDT) ::It also recharges 10s faster. Temple Strike takes an eternity to recharge. 149.169.109.183 ::Actually daze is on top of stack with Temple Strike, so it gets removed first, it covers blind. --Spura 05:27, 25 September 2006 (CDT) :::It recharges 5 seconds faster. I guess that means this takes an eternity minus 5 seconds to recharge. (T/ ) 20:47, 23 September 2006 (CDT) Regardless, you could cover this EASILY with twisting fangs (2 more conditions, thankyou.), and don't look so much at RECHARGE as you do at duration of NOT being dazed. WithOUT silencing daggers, you can keep them silenced all but 5 seconds of the time, hoping they don't remove all their conditions. With them even longer, temple strike doesn't last as long overall, making it less effective than this in terms of caster shutdown. Kamahl 23:12, 23 September 2006 (CDT) ...Blind covers Daze, not the other way around reference to Temple Strike :Wrong, Daze covers Blind in Temple Strike. Chumpy 11:44, 27 October 2006 (CDT) ::Proof please. And while we're on it, talk about it in Templr Strike's page.--Silk Weaker 00:11, 26 November 2006 (CST) :::Silk Weaker is right, Blind covers Dazed. I don't have a picture (I'll try to get one) but I was scrimmaging against a guildmate and used it (pre-Nightfall). My guildmate used Mend Ailment while I was healing and the blind was removed, he healed, and the little aura for Dazed was around the head, a condition arrow was on the bar, the skills still took 2x longer to cast, and my attacks interrupted. --NYC Elite 18:55, 24 January 2007 (CST) The name of this skill is now Golden Skull Strike. Not sure how to change things.. --Buzzer 06:04, 27 October 2006 (CDT) :Found out how to move pages but doing the image and the links are trickier. Someone else can do it :) --Buzzer 13:14, 27 October 2006 (CDT) FOUND IT At the last location: Abbadon' Gate Get a strong group and move outside, the boss is in the center of the map. German Name of the Boss is: "Verwüster der Träume" I guess english one is like: Devastator of Dreams Kolimbursi I found it as well. The name of the boss is "Ravager of Dreams", and he is located within the "Depths of Madness". Strangely, he seems to have no lead attack, so he never uses the elite. -Azrael the Needle Previous Name? It says it was called Golden Rhino Strike, but i'm 99.9% sure it was called Golden Jaw Strike... :Golden Rhino Bash >.<--IxI Raiden IxI 00:44, 8 February 2007 (CST) ::I'm pretty sure it changed names more than once. --Fyren 00:50, 8 February 2007 (CST) Quibble Note says the daze lasts longer than Temple Strike -- this is true except at Dagger Mastery 16. (Well, also, merely equal at 15). --Bob III 18:30, 13 January 2007 (CST) ::But it also has a 9 second cooldown at 16 in comparison to this 5 second cooldown at 14. This is better for Daze. Honestly...Dazed doesn't have to last more than 5-6 seconds from any source, thats why 90% of the Dazed skills only apply it for under 10 secs. Its a spike condition, not one you try to spread. So when factoring in which Dazed source you want, look at how its applied (an attack vs just a skill, recharge, cast time, etc). - Former Ruling 16:06, 16 April 2007 (CDT) That note was grammatically a nightmare, and blasted difficult to understand just what it was trying to communicate. I worded it differently, much clearer now. -Gildan Bladeborn 10:26, 29 April 2007 (CDT) LAME I feel that this skill needs something...more. Why? Frankly, if you're PvE'ing, BHA is a far better skill to use. Assuming you're a sin, you'd have it on a ranger in your group. That's if the mob in PvE is giving you enough trouble to warrant use of dazed. In PvP, which is really the only place I can think of needing to integrate a daze skill, Temple Strike wins, because if you're trying to spam a chain, a 15s recharge is still totally useless. You need to be enchanted, so unless you're running with a monk or have a long-duration enchant pre-cast, you're spending at least 5e on an enchant. Then, you're going to need to keep yourself safe. You're either going to have to blind or block. Crit Def is 10e, and Blinding Powder is 5e, and requires an investment in SA. Overall, you're investing 2 slots and at least 15e for something Temple Strike can do in 1 slot and the same amount of energy. Recharge-wise, there's the argument of the 'mere' 5-second window between no-daze and recharge. What that means is that you're taking a crap-ass long time to kill. You're a sin. If you're not killing in less than that amount of time and your chain doesn't recharge in 4 seconds then you shouldn't be PvPing. I mean, in the end, comon, at least give GSS something over TS. +damage pl0x! 71.50.205.130 18:54, 27 December 2007 (UTC) then? RT | Talk 19:07, 27 December 2007 (UTC) --Gimmethegepgun 19:11, 27 December 2007 (UTC) :Just testing out my buff template :D :-- [[User:Taki_Fujiko|''Taki Fujiko]] 19:19, 27 February 2008 (UTC) I highly disagree with the above statements. The thing you do not realise is that this attack is almost made to be used in pvp. in pvp hitting a monk with skill will almost end his day unless he has reversal of fortune or another fast casting spell. with a silencing weapon, this spell will only have 3s downtime at high levels of dagger mastery. either way you should always have an enchamtment in pvp such as critical agility or assassins remedy, so that is just a bogus complaint. if you do not want to enchant yourself you cannot beat this skill for it. for its cost and duration, this skill does much more than most other dazing skills, as it does not have the crazy cost that TS has, or require 9 adrenaline like skull crack. i am not suree how to remove the LAME tag, but i think that it should be removed. :Right now it's not labeled LAME; just that it has room for improvement. While I agree that pretty much 80% of non-gimmick sin skills are designed to be used in PvP, GSS doens't offer any improvements to skills that we have. In PvP, are you going to limit yourself to just monk/elementalist-killing? That's going to make you highly selective. I don't care how much faster the GSS recharge is compared to TS, because 15 seconds is no more spammable than 20 seconds and you're not going to be doing any multikills with a GSS build either. Defense-wise, you're going to probably run Critical Defenses to fuel GSS enchant-requirement and to keep up defenses. Net cost? 25E -- and your defense is far from guaranteed, since first of all, it's a 75% chance to block, and in PvP, most people who know what their doing will bring some way to circumvent the block -- I use Rigor Mortis myself and laugh at the poor block users. Blind with TS, while it's true that blind is a condition that can be removed, most people in PvP won't have condition removal. I used to run condition removal myself when I first started, but now I don't at all. If you want to argue on the fact that a enemy monk behind the target could remove the blind/daze, really, that's moot since as a sin, ESPECIALLY if you're running a one-on-one build that uses single-use-kill burst chains with non-spammable skills like GSS/TS/Twisting Fangs, you're looking to gank the poor saps that get caught alone. That aside, the point is that blind is usually the superior defense mechanism opposed to blocking and TS in every way is right now superior to GSS. As I said above, if you're so drawing out the fight past the daze duration of GSS that you need to be worried about the downtime between repeated applications of daze on a single target, you need to get on the right track -- sins are there to spike, not pressure, because they don't have the armor to just stick it out like a warrior if you look at PvP warriors, they're aiming for spike damage too. I don't run a SP build that bursts in 6 seconds. I started in PvP with repeatable chains. Now I run a build with TS that will kill reliably in one loop of the chain in 9 seconds there's no room for an IAS like in SP builds. If you're running GSS and using Crit Def to block and you're taking longer than 10 seconds to kill a squishy of all things, you're dead if I find you, because I'll just Rigor Mortis you and you won't be able to even touch me after I apply TS. If you're running Blinding Powder to make up for TS's blinding ability, then you're wasting the same amount of energy as me, but wasting another skill block while having to pray that you get your offhand popped on me before I TS you. Monks have enchantments pre-cast on themselves and if you're just trying to daze them to death, they'll outheal you and the next thing you know there's going to be a AoM train at your doorstep. In the end, I'm saying there just needs to be something added to GSS to make it competitive. Activation time's good; hell, all offhands should have activation time if Anet really wants to promote lead-off-duals. 71.50.202.178 21:29, 22 January 2008 (UTC) ::One long post RT | Talk 21:35, 22 January 2008 (UTC) :::Sorry, I might have gone a bit overboard trying to drive in all the implications of how GSS only looks good on paper but isn't great in practice. :\ 71.50.202.178 21:38, 22 January 2008 (UTC) Another Point This doesn't specifically state that it interrupts target's casted spell, so will they become dazed without interruption and only the NEXT melee attack interrupts a spell if one is in casting progress? This would make Temple Strike even more superior-- [[User:Taki_Fujiko|Taki Fujiko]] 19:05, 21 February 2008 (UTC) :There has been discussion over applying Daze without an attack at this place. Excuse the caps. --- -- (s)talkpage 19:08, 21 February 2008 (UTC) ::The only reason to use this skill over Temple Strike is the 5e less cost, and 5s quicker recharge. Not enough to favor it though, as dual-shutdown (melee and caster) is definetly worth it. 76.175.145.118 08:56, 20 March 2008 (UTC) :::Personally I agree.. Its an annoying skill, and the only upsides are the daze, which is owned by template strike because of the blind/daze. —♥May♥Wick♥ 10:32, 20 March 2008 (UTC) ::::This skill needs "if enchanted, unblockable." With Golden Fox Strike, you'd have an unblockable daze. Not great, but definitely better. DancingZombies 16:28, 20 March 2008 (UTC) Decent buff, but needs moar, tbh. Either longer duration on Daze or lower recharge (8 seconds like Golden Phoenix Strike, imo) and energy cost. The latter is better, though. XD [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.]][[user_talk:St. Michael|мıкε']] 16:11, 8 August 2008 (UTC) :I don't see how this is a buff honestly. Granted it can be used at the beginning of a spike, but if u really want a daze at the beginning use Beguiling Haze. Daze will be twice as long and even recharge and energy aren't the things to be concerned of. On top of that this needs an enchantment and can miss for multiple reasons. Also if u rly want to u could always use golden fox as an unblockable lead. Halving the daze and making this the only unconditional offhand attack isn't what I'd call a buff. Make it something like 8s recharge and possibly 15 energy to make it a more or less balanced pressure skill. Frequently applying daze with 50% upkeep isn't half bad but 25% upkeep is... 23:56, 11 August 2008 (UTC) ::I think it should have the same specs as Golden Phoenix Strike, (except with the same duration of Daze that it has now, and the same enchantment requirement effect). [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.]][[user_talk:St. Michael|мıкε']] 02:13, 12 August 2008 (UTC) :::Same specs as in 5e 8r +10..26 damage? If that's what you meant, I think that would be seriously overpowered. That would be almost maintainable daze with silencing daggers and super easy to spam with whatever dual attacks you want.Light of Homsar 15:47, 12 August 2008 (UTC) ::::8s recharge would be nice, makes it an easy to apply daze pressuring spell casters like a WoD necro could only less overpowered. 5e might be fine as well but I have to agree that additional damage would make this overpowered 00:30, 14 August 2008 (UTC) :::::Maybe not the additional damage, but having the Daze last at least half of the skill's recharge would be nice. [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.]][[user_talk:St. Michael|мıкε']] 01:54, 14 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::Well even Spear Strike works better for keeping daze on your enemy... Well it's no Sin skill but's it's no elite skill, but still better than ''this. As mentioned before a recharge reduction to 8 seconds would be nice.... It's energy costs balance it good enough... As good as famous stances and block meta do --Nyall 19:07, 16 August 2008 (UTC) :::::::This is already good because it allows you to keep a target dazed for a two-dual chain. If they aren't dead afterwards, you failed the spike. Temple/Spear Swipe/Stunning Strike don't help your damage (much), thus are more pressure, and deserve better uptimes. Skull competes with Beguiling Haze, not with those. And I think it does well there. 00:54, 3 November 2008 (UTC)